POPGOES
|genre = Point and Click |engine = Clickteam Fusion 2.5 |release = June 26th, 2016 |cprevious = POPGOES Arcade |cnext = POPGOES Reprinted |rprevious = POPGOES Arcade |rnext = POPGOES Arcade 2}}POPGOES is an indie point-and-click fangame developed by a team that was originally formed on the subreddit /r/2124. It is a fangame of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise and its story takes into account only first three games from the series. Description Story POPGOES takes place in November 2024. The First Night happens on 25th November. A few days before the game started, Fritz Glade, who is the creator and owner of The Popgoes Pizzeria, accidentally murdered his daughter, Bonnie Glade, in a PTSD attack. Now, her soul is haunting The Popgoes Pizzeria, waiting for a body she could possess - the Blackrabbit. We play as Strings, a robot with advanced AI, which is currently used by Fritz as a night guard of the facility. During the night, Popgoes the Weasel follows the order directed by Fritz Glade - "Save Bonnie", by creating animatronic-size, 3D printed parts of Toy Bonnie. Strings' role is to stop Popgoes from creating the Blackrabbit, by turning the 3D Printers off. He also has to protect from the other animatronics, who tries to stop him from interfering in Popgoes' work. During the nights, Simon - a robot based on Simon Fitzgerald, Fritz's brother - tries to contact Strings and test his cogency, so he could convince Fritz to connect him to the WeaselWare. He's trapped in the Fritz's Office, chained to the wall, as Fritz is scared of him. The game has two endings, Gem and Grave Ending. In the Gem Ending, Simon fails to contact with Strings and abandons his plan. Thanks to him being obedient and useful to Fritz, Strings is enabled to control the animatronic's AI and proceed to the Good Night. In the Grave Ending, Simon manages to contact Strings and successfully manipulates him, which gives him the confidence to confront Fritz. After thanking Strings, he talks to Fritz and convinces him to give him access to the WeaselWare by saying that he could save Bonnie. He then uses a 3D Printer to print out Blackrabbit in the room, who proceeds to kill Fritz and frees itself. He then breaks out of the office and walks toward Strings, leaning down in front of him while flashing various colours. This causes Strings to have a panic attack and shut down. His reason for doing this is currently unknown. Gameplay Characters * Popgoes the Weasel: Popgoes is a titular character and the primary antagonist of the game. He is an anthropomorphic least weasel animatronic who is the primary mascot of The Popgoes Pizzeria and acts as a member of the band, a cook, a janitor, and as a general help around the pizzeria. He has green eyes; two fangs that are alongside his normal mouth; a long, brown torso with a lighter brown centre; short, brown legs; a slightly shorter but thicker brown tail; a microphone; and a top hat that previously belonged to Freddy Fazbear. He is connected to the program that runs the pizzeria called WeaselWare. He was originally designed to be a dreamcatcher that fought nightmares of Toy Bonnie that Fritz had. * Stone the Crow: Stone is an antagonist in the game. He is an anthropomorphic crow statue who holds a red sign that directs people to various parts of the pizzeria from the outside. Curiously, he is not animatronic, but simply a statue. He has red eyes; a beak; a dark blue torso; black legs; and carries a red sign. Stone was originally connected to WeaselWare, but he was removed from it due to some incidents regarding editing of the sign. He was originally designed to be a dreamcatcher that fought nightmares of Balloon Boy that Fritz had. * Blake the Badger: Blake is an antagonist in the game. He is an anthropomorphic badger that helps children with their WeaselWare phones. He has a black torso, arms, and legs with light grey accents on his torso; a white head with two black stripes running down his face on the left and right sides; yellow eyes; and has short claws on his toes. He commonly holds a WeaselWare phone in his hand, which is held in place by his magnetic hands. He was originally designed to be a dreamcatcher that fought nightmares of Mangle that Fritz had. * Sara the Squirrel: * Saffron the Squirrel: * Blackrabbit: Blackrabbit is an antagonist in the game. She is a 3D-printed anthropomorphic replica of Toy Bonnie; however, she is divided up into six parts and is a shiny, matte black due to her not being painted. She has glowing eyes and teeth and has the ability to float. Her parts are untreated and thus disintegrate after the night ends. She is printed by Popgoes due to Fritz programming "save.Bonnie" into him after he killed Bonnie, and she can only attack once all of the parts are assembled. * Strings: Strings is an AI experiment designed by Fritz as a test for the Curiosity Module and to act as the security guard for the Popgoes Pizzeria. He is a tall, slender, alien robot with six arms, a camera, a heart rate monitor, a WeaselWare phone, a notepad, and a pen. He is able to piece together information in order to create a logical thought process, but as a side effect, he can interpret data in false ways and make false conclusions, which is how Gem Stone and the Lux Animatronics appear to him. He is capable of panicking, which causes him to overheat. If he has a panic attack, he will automatically shut down in the form of jumpscares and restart. He was originally designed to be a dreamcatcher that fought nightmares of the Puppet that Fritz had, and was the only successful one. * Simon: Simon is an AI replica of a person with the same name designed by Fritz. He is a large purple skeleton robot with no nose, glowing yellow eyes, wires wrapped around his body, and an exposed heart in his ribcage. He was created by Fritz as an attempt to bring his brother back to life, as he believed that his brother died an unfair death. He based Simon's appearance on old legends of the purple guy due to him not fully remembering what he looked like. However, Fritz was scared of what he created, so * Fritz Glade: Also known as Jeremy Fitzgerald, he is a 55-year-old man that owns The Popgoes Pizzeria. He is a deuteragonist in the game, acting as your guide by leaving phone calls that you listen to in a very similar fashion to phone guy from FNAF 1-3; however, he also leaves options to allow you to gain more information based on what you want to know. He's been bitten by Toy Bonnie in The Bite of '87, which left him with PTSD. He is the father of Bonnie Glade. He died on night 6 after Simon and Blackrabbit attacked him. * Bonnie Glade: Bonnie is a 22-year-old woman that is the daughter of Fritz. Her mother suffered an unknown fate and she was raised by her father alone. He didn't allow her to leave the house until she turned 18. He named her after Bonnie from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as an attempt to stop associating the name with the bite of 87 and instead associate it with something he loved. After Fritz bought the stuff sold at the auction of Fazbear's Fright, Bonnie decided to wear a Toy Bonnie mask in an attempt to help her dad and his PTSD. However, when Fritz saw her, he suffered from a flashback and violently reacted by taking an axe and chopping Bonnie up into six pieces. He continued until he hit her face, which broke the Toy Bonnie mask and revealed her face underneath. This caused him to snap out of the flashback, break down, and program "save.Bonnie" into Popgoes as an attempt to save her. Developers *'Kane Carter' (/u/-popgoes) - Director, Designer, Writer *'Phil Morg' (/u/Phisnom) - Programmer, Assistant Director *'Daniel Zetterstrom '(/u/Pieking9000) - Programmer *'Jack Bradford' (/u/Everything_Animation) - Modeller *'Ryder Sinclair' (/u/gunkystuff) - Animator, Modeller *'Douwe Heijmerink' (/u/What-The-Frog) - Sprite Artist, Designer *'Pan Darcy' (/u/PanDarcy) - Artist, Designer *'James Roberts' - Voice actor *'HenryFrenchFries' - 2D Art Assets, 3D Rendering *'ConstaChugga' - Animator, Modeller *'Vlakk' - Concept Artist *'LemonMaker' - Rendering, Programmer *'Flhorn' - Special rendering, Modeller *'FinaVyd' - Modeller, Model provider *'Ozius' - Concept Artist *'Pokefan993' - Concept Artist Versions The first version of POPGOES was released on June 26th, 2016. 1.0.2 POPGOES was updated on April 9th, 2017 to version 1.0.2. * Lux Sara and Whiterabbit screen were fixed. * Strings' gender was fixed (female now). Trivia * The game was originally planned to be released on June 6th, 2016, because of the importance of the number "6" - 06.06.2016. Finally, it was released 20 days later, on 26.06.2016. Teasers POPGOEST1.png|First Popgoes' teaser POPGOEST2.png|"Something Taken... From Someone Else" Teaser POPGOEST5.png|"NEVER SEE EVIL" Teaser POPGOEST6.png|"I SAW EVIL" Teaser POPGOEST7.png|"I SEE EVIL" Teaser POPGOEST8.png|"I HEAR EVIL" Teaser POPGOEST9.jpg|"I SENSE EVIL" Teaser POPGOEST10.jpg|"I FEEL EVIL" Teaser POPGOEST11.png|"I MADE EVIL" Teaser POPGOEST12.png|"WeaselWare is experiencing some connection interruption" Teaser teasedeath-63kf9vju.png|"Death Screen" Teaser figurines-ymqzffka.png|3D Printer Teaser POPGOEST19.png|"Pink Slip" Teaser xF5VC07.png|Stone Teaser POPGOEST20.png|"He Always Do" Teaser POPGOEST21.gif|Trailer Release Date Teaser POPGOEST22.png|Gem Stone Teaser POPGOEST23.png|First Release Date Teaser 26-i9mqvtmj.png|Updated Release Date Teaser R40253694.jpg|"5" Teaser Rotugivj4.png|"4" Teaser 3rp98egoriurjkd.png|"3" Teaser 384759tugi.png|"2" Teaser 348t9houi.jpg|"1" Teaser 432093545io4.png|Blank 864476fec948faea86de107a56a61d30.png hhI3uEQ.png mrgDhxk.png Gallery POPGOES TRAILER Thankyou.jpg|Thank you image showing all the characters in POPGOES icongj-96cdrihk.png|Game Icon popgif-gzhmimdn.gif|Popgoes in Arcade Room wallp2-3sfrjudt.png|Blackrabbit Wallpaper Navigation Category:Games Category:POPGOES